Chapter 12: DigiBaby Boom
and PATAMON are in a bed flying over a waterfall Rylan and Patamon: Wahhh! Rylan: This is totally no fair. What’s happening Patamon? land in the water Rylan: Where is everybody? Just when I think this place is the bomb, it all goes creepy on me again. flies RYLAN out of the water, holding him by his underwear. Rylan: Sure would be awful without Patamon. on top of Infinity Mountain Devimon: You have failed me. Leomon: I’m sorry, Master. Ogremon: We almost had them, Devimon, and then… picks OGREMON up by the throat Ogremon: chokes No, wait. I can explain… Devimon: Spare me your excuses. Ogremon: Yes, Master. Please, please, just put me down. releases his grip on OGREMON. Ogremon: Thank you, Master. Devimon: laughs Rylan: Oh boy, Patamon. I like swimming and everything, but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants! Patamon: I think my wings shrunk! Rylan: on shirt This still fits. Wow! Look at all the water. Somebody must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn’t washout our way of finding the others. Don’t worry about me Patamon, I’m not scared of being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick and starts crying Patamon: thinks Poor little Rylan. I wish I could help. What would Biyomon do if she was here? Flashback Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon: Birdramon! Flashback Patamon: I want to fly high in the sky too but somehow I can’t seem to Digivolve! cries. RYLAN stops crying. Rylan: Hey. Patamon: I want to fly too. I want to Digivolve. Rylan: To what? Patamon: Huh? Rylan: I mean what will you Digivolve into? Didn’t they tell you at Digimon School or something? Patamon: Oh well I won’t actually know until I do Digivolve and find out what I am. Rylan: Wow! So it’s a mystery! Maybe you Digivolve into something like this—Porkymon! With super strong Oink Attack and the power to um…oink! Patamon: Uh…maybe. Rylan: Hmm. Well how about—Hogmon? He has the Super Hog Smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this. snorts like a pig. Patamon: I am not a pig, Rylan! Rylan: It’s okay to be a pig. Patamon: I’m sure it is especially for pigs but that’s not me. voice from behind them speaks Gatomon: Well, you do kind of look like a guinea pig with wings, Patamon. Rylan and Patamon: Huh? and PATAMON, startled, look behind them to see ALYSSA and GATOMON Rylan: Alyssa! Patamon: Gatomon! Alyssa: Rylan! Patamon! Rylan: Where were you guys? Where did your bed land? Alyssa: We landed in the forest. Gatomon: We walked around for a while until we came to this place and found you two. Flashback and ALYSSA are on the bed as it crashes into the forest. GATOMON lands on her feet, while ALYSSA falls off the bed as it reaches the impact site. Alyssa: Ahh! Gatomon: Alyssa! Are you okay? Alyssa: I hope I never do that again, Gatomon! Gatomon: Mm hm! Now, where are we? And where are the others? Alyssa: I hope we can find them soon! Gatomon: We will, Lyss. Don’t worry. Alyssa: Thanks, Gatomon. blushes, and then smiles at ALYSSA. They start walking through the forest towards the waterfall. Then they come to a clearing where they see RYLAN and PATAMON talking. Alyssa: Hey, is that Rylan and Patamon? Gatomon: It sure looks like them. Alyssa: Come on, let’s go meet up with them. Gatomon: Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we sneak up from behind them? Alyssa: Hee hee…okay. That’ll be fun. sneak up on RYLAN and PATAMON up to the point where GATOMON tells PATAMON he looks like a guinea pig. Flashback Gatomon: So that’s how we found you! Alyssa: I’m so happy we found someone else! Rylan: Me too! Well, should we keep walking to see if we can find the others? Alyssa: Good idea, Ry! soon find themselves next to a track. A train horn blows from somewhere. Rylan: Hey, I hear a train coming. I bet you we can jump on and ride the caboose all the way back to summer camp. Gatomon: I thought I felt something. Rylan: Um…maybe it’s an invisible train. Patamon: Did a train go by? Rylan: If it did, it’s the most silentest, most invisiblest train ever. So come on, let’s go. Patamon: Go where? Alyssa: I’m not sure, but I guess we’ll know when we get there. ALYSSA, PATAMON, and GATOMON arrive in Primary Village, a town made of baby toys. Alyssa: Wow! This is the best! Let’s find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy. Gatomon: They make candy from cotton? Rylan: Oh, I bet there’s popcorn, and snow cones, and soft pretzels, and ice cream, uh…and candy! Patamon: Oh, boy! Let’s go see. Alyssa: Last one there’s a rotten egg! all laugh Rylan: Hey check this out! start bouncing All: Wow! land All: Watch us scream. all fall down laughing Rylan: The streets feel like they’re made out marshmallows. All: Real squishy. Patamon: Hey, are you thinking all of those toys fall off of trees? Rylan: Oh, uh huh! nods in the affirmative. Patamon: But we can’t just lie here forever can we, Rylan? I guess we’d better keep looking around. Alyssa: Wait a minute! I hear some strange noises over there. Rylan: Uh huh. Let’s check it out. all come across a big field that’s full of baby cradles. Alyssa: Cradles. Lots of ‘em. What now? Gatomon: YukimiBotamon. It’s a baby Digimon. Alyssa: A baby! She’s so soft! Patamon: That’s because she was just born. Rylan: What about the other ones? What’s this one called? Patamon: That’s Punimon. Punimon: Puni, puni. Rylan: Puny is right. He’s micro-tiny. and ALYSSA chuckle. Alyssa: Huh? What’s with this one? Rylan: Looks more like a grandpa with a big beard. Patamon: Oh come on now, Rylan, you don’t mean that. This is a little baby Yuramon. He’s looking right at you. sneezes three times Alyssa: Hey Gatomon, what are these? Gatomon: What are what? Oh that’s a Digi-Egg. Rylan: Hey, no way! Patamon: It’s the egg of a Digimon. Rylan: Are you saying that Digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens? Patamon: Well, we don’t grow in the ground. Rylan: Even Devimon? Gatomon: Uh…unfortunately. What’s this? It looks like instructions. It’s written in DigiCode. It says “rub gently.” Alyssa: Rub gently? Gatomon: Rub what I wonder. Alyssa: You think maybe we’re supposed to rub the egg? Wow! Patamon: Why not give it a try? Rylan: Maybe a digital genie will come out. I’m gonna wish for a new skateboard. All: Hey! Rylan: It just hatched. Now we need to find him his own cradle. Patamon: I’ll see if there’s an extra one. turns into a cradle Patamon: Oh so that’s how it works. Rylan: You saying you didn’t know where you came from until now? Patamon: Rylan, can you remember things from when you were a baby? Rylan: Uh hum well these pretty shapes and colors remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny and I was playing with blocks but I fell over or something and I remember I was crying, but there was someone there with me, someone, I don’t know exactly who, maybe my brother Jaren, anyway somebody picked me up and I stopped crying. Flashback Young Jaren: ‘Atta boy. Flashback Rylan: That’s about all. I guess I don’t remember either. Patamon: You see? Rylan: Okay, so it’s not so easy remembering stuff from being a baby, at least I know I didn’t hatch from an egg. Let’s go hatch some more Digi-Eggs. Not that there’s anything wrong with hatching from an egg. a nearby stream Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! I am Elecmon, caretaker of baby Digimon. Don’t cross wires with me. That’s fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishies, everyone out of the water, let’s go. This outta be enough to feed those little mouths for quite a while. Come on let’s go that’s it. Rylan: Hey! What’s wrong? Alyssa: Are you hungry? Gatomon: That must be it. Rylan: Oh, you had an accident. Hey Patamon, I could use some help over here. Patamon: Sorry Rylan, not now! Don’t cry. Aw I’m sorry, feel better. I am busy here. Rylan: But I don’t know anything about babies. Hey come back! Elecmon: Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not. Huh? My babies are all crying. Hold on babies, I’m coming. Intruders! Invaders! Well I’ll teach them. Get away from them. Rylan: Look Patamon! Patamon: Oh my! Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! Alyssa: Boy he’s angry. Gatomon: No kidding! Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike! Rylan: Hey watch where you’re aiming that thing! You could have hurt somebody! Elecmon: Of course I could have. That’s what I was trying to do. Patamon: But why would you want to do anything to hurt us. Elecmon: Because I saw you playing with my babies you interlopers. Rylan: Sure we played with them but what’s that got to do with you? Patamon: Yeah! Elecmon: Uh uh uh uh! You barbarians—always making the same mistake. I’m not some ordinary Digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatching ground and nursery, a very special place where all Digimon start their lives and I’m a very special Digimon entrusted with caring for each and every single one of them. Patamon: Well you don’t have to play Mr. Big Shot and fry us. Elecmon: I was only trying to protect my babies now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you two are trespassing. You must leave! Patamon: Now, now, don’t get all puffy. Elecmon: What? don’t call me puffy! two start fighting Rylan: Patamon, no! launches a Boom Bubble at ELECMON. Rylan: This is very bad! Elecmon: That hurt! Rylan: What’s going on? We don’t want to fight. What do we do? Wow they’re fighting worse than Jaren and me and they’re not even brothers. STOP IT! Patamon and Elecmon: Huh? Alyssa: Fighting’s no good for solving problems all you did was mess up your fur and scare the babies. Elecmon: My fur looks fine. Patamon: I’m so sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you. Elecmon: Hey punk, you’d better leave those babies alone. Don’t even talk to them. Got it? Patamon: You know what I heard, little Poyomon? Trying too hard to act grown up is a sign of immaturity. Elecmon: What was that? Hey you got something to say to me then say it to my face. Don’t talk behind my back. Come on, out with it you little wing headed, two toed pork chop. Tell me or don’t you have the guts. Rylan: Not again. Patamon: Rylan, can I? Can I please teach this arrogant Digimon a lesson? Gatomon: Be careful, Patamon. Elecmon: You’re the one who’s going to learn something. Gatomon: You guys really have to do this? Patamon and Elecmon: Yes! Rylan: Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I got a great way to solve this. and ALYSSA are now wearing kimonos. Rylan: And now, in that corner, the defending champion, Elecmon! And now, over in the other corner, the challenger and most excellent Digimon, Patamon. All right let the tug-a-war begin. On your mark, get set, and go! Alyssa: Keep going! Pull harder! Elecmon: Thinks What am I doing this for? Patamon: Thinks I won’t let him beat me! Rylan: Come on, come on. yanks the rope really hard and ELECMON goes flying into a giant rubber block. PATAMON wins! Alyssa: Uh, Elecmon? Are you okay? Elecmon? Elecmon: Okay, I give up. Rylan: And the winner is…Patamon! Patamon: Yay! Elecmon: Yeah, you did it kid, you’re the terror of the tug-a-war. Patamon: Want to try it one more time? Elecmon: Nope, you beat me fair and square. It’s my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village. I’m really sorry, Patamon. There’s no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you, but I’ve been so upset about things around here. Ever since the island split apart, I’ve been expecting a fight…and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize. Rylan: At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me for the time I painted our kitty cat. Gatomon: at RYLAN’s comment Rylan, I hope you never paint me! Rylan: I know better than that now, Gatomon. Elecmon: You know you’re a lot stronger then you look, Patamon. I’m impressed. Patamon: You know they say. "You can’t tell a cover by the size of its book," or something like that. Gatomon: Patamon, it’s “you can’t judge a book by its cover,” silly. Patamon: Hee hee…I knew that! Gatomon: Uh huh, yeah, sure. Elecmon: Sure, well, forget about the sayings, you’re great at tug-a-war. Hey, take a look around; someday all of this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You’ll raise up some fine Digimon here just like me. Patamon: Elecmon, I am not here to raise babies. Elecmon: You’re not? I mean of course you’re not I was just… and ALYSSA start laughing Elecmon: Oh, I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies; well you won’t rest much if you do that. Alyssa: Yeah, sounds great Elecmon. By the way how do we get to that mountain? Elecmon: Infinity Mountain? Rylan: Yes. Elecmon: gulp You actually want to climb up there? Rylan and Alyssa: Yes! Elecmon: That’s really not a good idea! You need special tools, custom hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that’s cold, and poison ivy and snakes and bugs and oh big bugs. Rylan: And there’s Devimon. Elecmon: Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is, well he’s an evil Digimon. Rylan: I know, but I have to ask him about my brother and everyone else. Elecmon: But he won’t just tell you, you’ll have to fight him. Rylan: I don’t want to fight, ever! Alyssa: Me either, Rylan. Elecmon: Sure, right. Patamon: There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon! Elecmon: sarcastically Like asking him "pretty please?" Rylan: No, it’s nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can’t help it and the next thing you know you’re looking at each other and laughing and your cheeks hurt like you were blowing up balloons all day. Alyssa: Laughing is the best part of friendship. Elecmon: That’s it! Patamon: Hey wait! Elecmon: Rylan and Alyssa are right. It’s all about laughing and being friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I’ve got to go over to Giya Savanna to where the Yokomon Village is and tell everyone right away. Patamon: Bye bye! Gatomon: And be careful! Elecmon: It’s just a feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks Rylan and Alyssa, and thank you, Patamon. Patamon: Bye-bye! Rylan: Maybe he can help us and maybe I’ll get back together with my brother. I just know Jaren’s out there somewhere. I can almost see him. But I got a yucky feeling that a lot’s gonna happen between now and then. Devimon: All but two of their Digimon have Digivolved. I must destroy these last two before it is too late. I cannot believe it has come to this. Still, as long as one or two of those cursed children is lost I am pleased. Leomon! Leomon: Master. Devimon: I leave this to you. Leomon: As you wish, my lord. Ogremon: What shall I do, Master. What task do you have for me? Devimon: Nothing for the moment my loyal servant. But soon a battle shall rage and you must be prepared. Ogremon: I understand, my lord. This time I will not fail you. Devimon: No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious. Laughs Rylan: What is it? Digivolves into NYAROMON in ALYSSA’s arms Koromon: Hello. I’m Nyaromon. Baby Digimon: Welcome Nyaromon, welcome! Rylan: Congratulations on Digivolving! Everyone: Congratulations! Patamon: Remember I’m your Digimon, Rylan and someday I’ll Digivolve too. Gatomon: And that goes for me too, Alyssa. Rylan: Why, is that bad? Patamon: No but… Alyssa: You guys want to Digivolve? Is that what you’re saying? Patamon: I’m just saying it might happen, but I don’t really want it to. I want to stay like this forever, always by your side. Rylan: That’s awesome! We could be best friends forever and ever! Patamon: Of course. Rylan: Wow! Alyssa: What about you, Gatomon? Gatomon: Truth be told, I don’t really want to Digivolve either, but I will if I really have to, especially if I had to save you! Alyssa: Gatomon! You’re a true friend! Gatomon: You’re my friend too, Lyss. Alyssa: Wow! That’s so awesome! Chapter 13: The Legend Of The DigiDestined